A Day In The Life of Ronald Weasley
by MJWeb
Summary: Forget classes, Ron Weasley has a lot more important things to worry about. How do you handle a clingy girlfriend? How do you make up with the girl who hates said girlfriend? And why is Harry Potter so darn useless at wizard chess?


6am.

It's too early for this…

No one else is awake!

Merlin, Neville snores loudly… Anyway, got to get up, got to hide from –

BLOODY HELL IT'S FREEZING!

Why didn't the founders of Hogwarts consider heating within the walls?

No. I can't return to bed… Let's get up…

Okay. I'm out of bed; running to the showers seems like a good idea now.

* * *

Eating breakfast quickly.

It's so early that barely anyone is in the Great Hall. I can't actually believe people get up at this time. Why? It's not like they want to go to class – even _Hermione_ isn't awake yet, well… Not that I would know. It's not like we're talking… Urgh, girls.

Why are they so difficult?

* * *

So I managed a whole morning avoiding her but its first period now and we're in the same class. Merlin…

Take a seat, all is fine…

Wait a minute… another minute…

Oh here we go…

_"Won-Won."_

_"Hi Lav-Lav..."_

It's the same bloody thing every day!

Mission: Avoid Lavender Brown at all costs – Failed.

* * *

I should have appreciated those moments alone this morning a little bit more since my clingy girlfriend won't bugger off.

Just like every other day we have to be side-by-side. It's a wonder that she's able to restrain herself in class. As soon as it's over, she's attacking my lips at every opportunity she gets.

She's at her extremes when Hermione is there though which doesn't help matters between us. I don't really understand why she isn't speaking to me but it's not like I can ask, might get attacked by bloody birds again.

What did I do wrong?

Is she jealous that I have a girlfriend and she has no one?

Harry's been out with Cho and she didn't care!

Also there was pratty Viktor Krum and now that git McLaggen interested in her… not that I'd want Hermione to be with any of them… They aren't good enough for her…

Even if she did attack me with birds.

_"What're you thinking about?"_

Crap! She must have realised I was zoning out. Think of something quick…

_"You,"_

Phew, nice save, Weasley.

* * *

Defence Against The Dark Arts is crap now Snape is teaching it. He's like a bloody Dementor, sucking all the fun out of things. Greasy Git…

I haven't been listening to a word that's been said. Does Harry have notes…?

Nope. He's been drawing broomsticks and snitches. Bloody hell, this is supposed to be his best subject!

Ah well, I'll just ask Hermione later – Oh wait, I can't. We aren't speaking…

What a right lot of good that is!

...

It's too late to pay attention now.

What's up on the roof? Probably something more interesting than Snape's ugly mug…

Shit. There's something black… Merlin, it's not…?

No, it's not. You're just imagining things, Ron.

It's crawling towards me!

No! Don't look at it! If I stop looking it won't bother me!

…It's bloody huge!

Stop it.

It won't touch me.

HOLY BANSHEE TITS! IT'S COMING DOWN TOWARDS ME!

...

I said that out loud.

I have detention next week.

This is why I hate spiders…

* * *

Can you dance like a Hippogriff? Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma,

Flying off from a cliff; ma, ma, ma, ma –

WOAH.

Oh. Lavender's pulled me into an empty classroom.

Brilliant, another evening snogging.

We don't even have sex, it's just kissing.

I'm not even sure if I would do anything more with her… But snogging for hours on end gets boring after a while.

I'm not going to refuse though. After all, I'm a guy. I have needs.

Maybe I'll get to grope her boobs or something?

...

Huh? Did I hear the door opening?

Nah.

Oh wait, Lavender's stopped. Maybe I did?

It's Hermione, brilliant.

...

Awkward silence.

...

She's gone.

Suddenly I'm not in the mood anymore.

* * *

Lavender was pretty pissed off that I ditched her but there was no way I could continue snogging her once Hermione burst in.

It wasn't on purpose, I could tell by the look on her face she hadn't expected to find us.

Why was she so upset?

It made me feel guilty but I have nothing to feel bad about…

Harry's just challenged me to a game of chess.

This messy haired midget is going down!

* * *

I can't sleep.

I keep thinking about Hermione…

But I don't think that's why I can't sleep.

Neville snores pretty loudly.

Yeah, that'll be why…

...

I wonder if Harry's awake.

...

No response.

Whatever.

...

I really want to make up with Hermione.

Aside from doing my homework, she's one of my best friends.

I miss her, I guess.

I keep thinking of her face when she saw me and Lav today.

Her expression is always the same.

...

I think I know why I feel bad…

I know that I'm making her upset but I can't grasp why.

It irritates me. I just want to fix things.

...

Does Hermione like me?

Is she jealous?

...

Nah.

...

Do I like her…?

No! Of course not.

I need to sleep. I'm clearly not thinking straight.

...

Maybe I need to break up with Lavender?

Things are getting ridiculous now.

I've managed to avoid wearing that stupid necklace she bought me for Christmas but she won't stop calling me "Won-Won" – I don't think I can take much more.

I think I'm just dating her for the sake of it now.

Hm, I'll sleep on it.

That's if I ever get to sleep.

...

That spider in the class was pretty big.

I think I handled it pretty well.

I didn't freak out much…

Aside from when I shouted out in class, earned myself detention and was mocked by my classmates for the rest of the period…

Yup, smooth.

...

How do you break up with a girl?

_"Hey Lav, you're dumped."_

I think I'd get hexed for that…

_"It's not me, it's you."_

…Again, another hex.

_"I don't have the same feelings as I once did."_

Would that make her cry? I think I would rather be hexed than have to deal with a crying girl…

It'll have to be one of the first two options then…

Or is it even worth it? Do I even want to end things with her?

...

Bloody hell.

That's the last time I get up at 6am again; does things to my head, it does.

* * *

_Oh Ronald :')_

_So yeah, this is my attempt at humour... Hopefully someone else finds it funny._

_I liked writing in this format so... if you enjoyed this and want one from another character's point of view - let me know :D_

_I probably won't do Ron again in case I end up making it too similar to this one but he is my favourite character to write as._

_ANYWAY, I'm rambling now._

_Read, Review, etc. _


End file.
